This invention is related to a merchandise showcase and in particular to a showcase of the type having transparent side and top windows for viewing merchandise within the case and illumination means for illuminating the display portion of the showcase.
Illuminated showcases are well-known for displaying merchandise such as jewelry and the like. A conventional showcase has a unitary frame attached to a lower base and glass panels mounted within the frame. One prior art frame is constructed from rolled stainless steel members which are welded together and polished at the corners. A second frame is constructed from aluminum extrusions interconnected by screwed fittings. Various brackets have been devised for retaining the windows within the frame. If merchandise lighting is desired, a lighting fixture, such as a fluorescent lighting fixture, is mounted under the front frame member to direct the light downwardly onto the merchandise. In order to electrically connect the lighting fixture with an electrical source within the showcase base, insulated electrical conductors are routed in the vicinity of a vertical corner member of the frame and may be concealed within the vertical member.
While the conventional showcase, having a stainless steel frame, is quite satisfactory and pleasing in appearance, it is extremely expensive to produce. The corner welds must be individually made and polished smooth, which is very labor intensive. Further, special jigs are required for each unique configuration of the showcase and skilled laborers, including metal finishers, are needed to construct the showcase Showcases having an extruded aluminum frame have an inexpensive appearance unacceptable to many retailers. The fastened joints tend to separate with repeated stress from the opening and closing of the rear access doors, making the appearance degrade further with use. In both types of showcases, the assembly of the illumination system, including the electrical interconnections, is completely manual and must be performed by a skilled electrician.